Red Eye's
by DBZRocks153
Summary: We all have seen how dangerous and ruthless Broly is, but we haven't seen what his daughter can do. What will Ciana do when she comes across, Kakkarot, the man her father has taught her to hate. But the most interesting thing about her is when her eyes turn red, but why do they do that? It gains Gohan's attention and he's determined to help her. OC/Gh
1. Broly's Daughter

**_Red Eye's_**

**Chapter 1: Broly's Daughter**

* * *

Far off on a distant planet, a little girl stood up straight as if she's a solider about to get orders from her sergeant.

She's wearing a brown rag that has been turned into a dress that has a lot of holes and rips in it.

Her face is covered in scratches, dried up blood, and purple bruises.

Two men stood in front of her examining her features.

The first man who has a scar over his left eye nodded his head in approval at her non-expressionless face.

"You actually survived today's training without collapsing."

She bowed in thanks.

The second man glared harshly at her and grit his teeth together so hard they nearly broke.

"It wasn't good enough! If you want to help me destroy the universe you must be stronger!"

He brought his arm back and punched her across the face sending her flying through the air before connecting with a broken building.

The man with a scar over his eye placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Calm down Broly, we don't want you transforming."

He breathed heavily as he shut his eyes and thought of something that made him less angry.

Once his power level lowered to a calm level, he opened his eyes back up with a more calm look on his face.

He glanced at his father, also known as Paragus, and narrowed his eyes at the crumbled building where the little girl laid.

"Fine but I want her to spend the rest of the day training."

"Alright son, she is your daughter."

He grunted and turned around to destroy whatever he set his eyes on.

The little girl managed to crawl out of the rubble and coughed from the dust that went down her throat.

She looked up when a shadow formed over her and noticed it's her grandfather.

She pushed herself to her feet and licked her dry lips.

"Grandfather, what did I do to make father angry?"

"You aren't strong enough."

"If you don't mind me asking, why does he want me to be as strong as him?"

"Just in case he dies you will be able to take over his goal."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What goal?"

Paragus knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"To kill Kakkarot."

She thought of the name for a bit and remembered her father cursing his name when he tries to sleep.

He told her how Kakkarot is the reason they live such a terrible life, traveling planet to planet.

In her mind, Kakkarot is evil and her father is good.

"Oh, alright."

"I know all of this might be tough for a four-year old but you have potential; you turned into a super saiyan as a three-year old."

She nodded and vaguely remembered the memory.

Her father beat her into the ground, nearly killing her and didn't care if he killed her either.

He fought her at his legendary form and the extreme pain and humiliation and need to make him stop caused her to transform.

The little girl looked into her grandfather's eyes and turned her facial expression into a determined one.

"I promise I will kill whoever this Kakkarot is so I can get father's respect."

He smiled.

"Good girl, Ciana."

* * *

Thirteen-years passed since that day and Ciana is seventeen-years old.

When she was nine-years old, her father and grandfather died.

When that happened, she was locked in the lower level of the castle on New Vegeta.

Broly told her to stay there and to not come out unless he told her to, no matter what.

When the comet started to collide with the planet, she managed to escape the castle and get inside one of the space pods and blast off before the planet blew up.

She traveled planet to planet, putting herself through training that would kill any normal person if they attempted it.

She would learn the planet's most powerful technique and kill off everyone on the planet afterwards.

Only she could know the planet's strongest technique.

If no one else knew about those strong techniques, they wouldn't know a weakness to it and be able to deflect it or escape it.

Something everyone should know about Ciana is that she isn't like the average saiyan.

When she gets angry, frustrated, or annoyed, her pupil's turn red and she destroy's anything that's breathing.

The only way she can change back to her normal self, is if she kills off whoever angered her or if something triggers her normal self.

Something like that could be, a picture of her father or grandfather, basically anything that makes her relaxed.

Over time, she grew accustomed to the mental transformation.

She rarely cares what she does when she changes anymore.

As a child when she transformed, she nearly cried every time when she noticed the damage she did.

Now, nearly at the age of an adult she doesn't care what she does anymore; destroying things is a game to her.

Speak of the devil, Ciana laughed evilly with a smirk on her face as she killed off the rest of the people on Yardrat.

She took in the flaming houses, dead bodies scattered across the planet, and the sweet smell of death.

She shut her eyes and reopened them a second later, making her pupils change back to black.

She examined the scenery with no expression on her face and walked around, looking for any food, clothes, water, or information on Kakkarot.

As she's walking, her ears picked up on the sound of heavy breathing.

She narrowed her eyes and looked around, noticing a figure hiding behind one of the flaming houses.

She disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of the frightened creäture.

He gasped when she wrapped a hand around his throat and lifted him off the ground in a nano-second.

Her lower-back length black hair blew in the air as she watched him struggle to remove her hand.

"St-Stop! Pl...Please!"

"Why should I? Do you have anything I want?"

"Wha-What...do you...wa-want?!"

She brought him close to her face until they're inches apart.

"Do you know of a saiyan named Kakkarot?"

He thought for a moment and gasped when she increased the pressure around his neck.

His eyes rounded when a thought popped into his mind.

"Ye-Yes!"

Her eyes widened and she dropped him to the ground, watching as he rubbed his bruised throat so he can get air back into his lungs.

Every time she asks anyone if they know of Kakkarot, they always say no.

Hearing that this creäture knows of him is a big deal.

She glared harshly at the man who is still rubbing his throat.

"Tell me what you know."

He glanced up at her and nodded.

"H-He came here years ago after he killed Freeza and learned Instant Transmission from us."

She lightly kicked him in the stomach, knocking him through the burning house and skidding across the ground before stopping.

She slowly walked over to him and placed a foot on his stomach, applying a bit of pressure.

"Where did he go?"

He coughed up blood and tried to push her foot off of his stomach but it wasn't working.

"Ea-Earth! He went to Earth!"

She grunted and removed her foot from his stomach, stepping back so he can stand up.

She turned around so her back is facing him and thought to herself for a moment.

"Earth, huh? I should have guessed, saiyans look like the inhabitants there so it's easy to fit in." She mumbled.

"So...you aren't going to kill me?"

She glanced back at him and smirked.

"What makes you think that?"

Before he can run, she sent a weak ki blast at him, ignoring the scream of pain.

She put two fingers to her forehead and concentrated.

Good thing she learned this technique from them, it seems very useful.

When she locked onto a large amount of human's power levels, she transported herself there.

When she arrived, a couple of human's screamed in shock from her sudden arrival.

She blinked her eyes in shock at all the buildings, the blue sky, and the technology she's currently witnessing.

As she walked through the city, she nearly forgot why she is there.

She walked up to a woman pushing a baby boy in a stroller and stopped her.

The woman glared harshly at her.

"Watch where you're going!"

Ciana growled and gripped her arm until a small cry came out of her.

"Tell me where the saiyan Kakkarot is."

"I-I don't know who that is, please let me go."

She rolled her eyes and let go of her arm, watching her run off.

If Ciana could, she would have killed the woman but if she did it would have alerted Kakkarot where she is.

She wants to get him by surprise.

She continued her journey through the city and noticed the weird looks she got from everyone she passed by.

A group of teenagers chuckled at her as she passed by them.

She grit her teeth together and glared at them.

"What the hell is so amusing?"

"Your outfit." A girl said.

"Where'd you get it, a dumpster?" A boy teased.

Ciana glanced down at her outfit that she has worn ever since she turned ten.

It's a dress made of brown fur she removed from an animal on one of the planet's she traveled to.

It stops at her mid-thigh, there's only one strap going across her left shoulder, a rope is tied around her waist, and she isn't wearing any shoes.

After she examined her outfit, she looked back up at the teenagers that are now taking pictures of her.

"Where can I find more clothing?"

They exchanged looks before looking back at her.

"In any of the clothes stores." A girl said.

She nodded and walked off, noticing a store with a picture of a man wearing a suit in the window.

She stepped inside and looked around, realizing it's filled with teenagers, children, and adults.

She walked around for a while and grabbed a random set of clothing off of a rack and put it on.

She is now wearing a red long-sleeve shirt, a light blue jean vest, a matching jean skirt, a black belt going through the loops, black leggings, and red Capsule Corporation boots.

**_A/N Imagine the clothes Android 18 wears when she is first activated_**

When she tried walking out of the store, an old man stepped in front of her with a glare on his face.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't take those clothes without paying."

Ciana cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Paying? What does that mean?"

He blinked his eyes in shock.

"You need to give me money for that outfit."

"I think I'll just take it for free instead."

"Then I'll have to call the police."

She glared at him and poked him in the forehead, watching as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and collapsed on the ground.

Everyone in the store either screamed in terror or gasped in shock.

She smirked at the sign of fear and walked out of the store in search of Kakkarot.

When she grew bored after a while, she decided to use the Instant Transmission technique to find him.

She put two fingers to her forehead and searched the entire planet for any energies different from the human's.

A devious smirk fell on her lips when she felt a couple of strange energies.

One of them has to be his.

With a blink of an eye, she appeared in front of a large dome-shaped building.

She let her arm fall to her side and studied the building for a bit before walking towards the entrance.

Before she had the chance to destroy it, it slid open and a perky blonde woman stood on the other side.

She gasped and placed a hand against her mouth.

"Oh my, you're so pretty!"

Ciana blinked her widened eyes in shock.

"Um...alright."

The woman smiled at her and grabbed her arm to lead her inside.

"My daughter and her friends are having a get-together in our garden, you should meet them."

Her smirk returned to her face.

"I think I will."

* * *

In the garden area, all the Z Fighters are gathered together having a good time.

Trunks and Goten are running around playing tackle tag.

It's a game they created that you must tackle someone to the ground for them to be it.

Piccolo is leaning against a tree with his eyes shut, pretending that everyone isn't there.

ChiChi, Android 18, and Bulma are all talking at one of the picnic tables.

Marron is playing with Krillin as Yamcha, Puar, and Dr. Briefs watched.

Majin Buu is sitting by a tree stuffing his face with different types of candy from different countries which were given to him by Bulma.

Dende and Hercule are telling several jokes and laughing.

Roshi and Oolong are going through playboy magazines and having nose bleeds at the same time.

Goku and Vegeta are stuffing their faces at the buffet table.

And lastly, Gohan is sitting at a table by himself with a frown on his face.

The day before, Videl broke up with him.

She said that ever since the entire fight with Majin Buu she couldn't stand the fact if Gohan ever died.

The best way to make sure neither of them ever got hurt, is if they weren't together anymore.

As everyone enjoyed themselves, King Kai decided to interrupt everything.

**"Goku! Goku! Are you there?!"**

Everyone stopped talking and turned their gazes to the sky.

Goku stopped eating and wiped his mouth, smiling widely at the sound of him.

"Hey King Kai! How're you doing?"

"**Fine but all of you won't be!"**

"Why do you say that?" Piccolo asked.

"**Remember Broly?"**

Goku's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me he's back!"

**"He isn't but someone with the same goal as him is coming for you."**

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the sky.

"Whoever it is can't be that strong."

**"Sorry to disappoint you but they are."**

"Who is it?" Gohan asked.

"**A terrible person that traveled planet to planet as a child and killed everyone without any emotion."**

Goku growled and clenched his fist.

"I'll make them pay!"

All of a sudden, Bunny appeared at the entrance with a large grin on her face.

"Everyone! I have someone here for all of you to meet!"

Bulma narrowed her eyes at her not too bright mother.

"We're busy right now, mom."

"But she wants to know where someone named Kakkarot is."

All the fighters turned their gaze on Bunny with wide-eyes.

They heard footsteps and a shadow formed against the wall before she showed herself.

Ciana stepped into sight and glared at all of them.

Goku knit his eyebrows together and swallowed nervously.

"Her power level...it's enormous."

ChiChi glanced at her husband with a worried look.

"She isn't as strong as you, right Goku?"

"I'm not too sure."

Everyone stared at the girl with fear and confusion except for Gohan.

Gohan is the only one stunned at how beautiful she is.

Leave it to a hormonal teenager not to be worried about her strength.

All he's worried about is if she has a boyfriend.


	2. Amazing Strength

**_Red Eye's_**

**Chapter 2: Amazing Strength**

* * *

Ciana examined everyone in the garden that's staring at her with fear and wariness.

All she knows about Kakkarot is that if her father was still alive, him and Kakkarot would be the same age.

Besides that, all her father ever told her about him is that he deserves to die a slow and painful death.

Her eyes landed on Piccolo who took a couple of steps towards her.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

She smirked at him and shut her eyes, letting a small chuckle out.

She opened her eyes and raised a playful eyebrow at him.

"And why should I answer to you, namekian?"

His eyes widened slightly at the fact that she knows about his race.

Bunny, who is still standing beside Ciana and is clueless to what is going on, glared at the Z Fighters.

"Why is everyone being so mean to this young woman? She seems very kind."

Bulma turned her gaze on her ditzy mother with a worried look.

"Mom, please come over here."

"Why?"

"You might get hurt."

Ciana let a growl form in her chest out of anger.

She absolutely hates it when someone immediately thinks she will kill them right off the bat.

What she does is, get her answers first and then she goes on a killing rampage.

Her pupil's changed red due to her anger which piqued the Z Gang's interest.

Her fists clenched as a red aura surrounded her body making Bunny gasp in shock.

"I'm tired of waiting, which one of you is Kakkarot?!"

Everyone stayed silent which only made her even more angry.

Her eyes scanned the group again and landed on Hercule who's shaking in his boots.

She chuckled evilly and disappeared from their sight, appearing beside him.

He let out a scream of fear when she wrapped her arms around his neck making him flail his arms around hysterically.

After the others heard the scream, they turned their bodies around to observe the scene.

Goku grit his teeth together harshly.

"Let him go!"

"Not until one of you tells me which one of you is Kakkarot! If you don't tell me in the next five seconds, I'll rip his head off!"

Hercule screamed loudly when she applied pressure which caused him to cough when his air supply started to be cut off.

Majin Buu looked up from eating his pile of candy when he heard the scream and noticed his best friend being held hostage.

His eyes turned into slits and steam came out of his head, gaining everyone's attention.

"Let friend go!" He yelled.

Ciana smirked and snickered.

"What are you going to do, sit on me?"

He yelled out of anger and rushed at her.

Before he has the chance to attack, she kicked him in the stomach which made him crash through several trees.

Goku glanced at Piccolo and Vegeta who nodded their heads.

He turned back to Ciana and moved closer to her.

"I'm Kakkarot but only my friends call me that, I go by Goku now."

She glanced at him and released Mr. Satan.

Without anyone seeing, she appeared directly in front of Goku and punched him across the face.

Everyone gasped when he crashed through the building, leading him outside where she quickly followed after him.

"Oh no, daddy! We have to help!" Goten yelled.

Trunks nodded in agreement and smiled mischievously at his best friend.

"Fusion?"

Goten smiled back.

"Fusion."

They performed the fusion dance and fused into Gotenks, who immediately took off in the air to help.

Vegeta transformed into a super saiyan and decided to see how strong Ciana is for himself.

Android 18, Krillin, Tien, Majin Buu, and Piccolo made up their minds and helped the others fight her as well.

Gohan stood shocked in the middle of the garden, staring up at the sky where his friends and family are fighting Ciana.

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot.

When Ciana's pupil's turned red, he tried to figure out how that is possible.

He popped out of his thoughts when a loud explosion caught his attention.

He furrowed his brow and decided that now isn't the time for thinking, it's the time for action.

When he arrived at the scene, the first thing he noticed is that Krillin, Tien, Buu, and Android 18 are all unconscious.

The others were trying to land a hit on Ciana but she dodged their attacks with ease.

Gotenks let out a yell of frustration while in his super saiyan three form and put his arms out in front of him.

"Take this! BIG TREE CANNON!"

A large blast formed in his hand and fired at Ciana who stared at it with a bored expression.

When it collided with her, a small smile formed on Gotenks face.

As the smoke slowly started to disappear, Ciana floated in the same spot unharmed.

She smiled evilly and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Is that all you've got? Pathetic."

She appeared behind the shocked fused boy and elbowed him on top of his head, knocking him to the ground where he unfused.

Gohan stared with wide-eyes at his unconscious little brother and Trunks.

Before he had the chance to fly in the air and help, Piccolo, Vegeta, and his father landed next to him.

Goku is in his super saiyan form and Vegeta is in his super saiyan two form, glaring up at Ciana.

"What are we going to do? She's unstoppable." Piccolo said.

Vegeta grit his teeth together and let out a frustrated growl.

"This is humiliating! Being tossed around by a brat!"

Goku narrowed his eyes up at her smirking form.

"I'll transform into a super saiyan three and try to buy you guys some time so you can think of a plan."

They nodded and shielded their eyes as Goku screamed at the top of his lungs as he transformed into a super saiyan three.

Ciana chuckled at the sight of him.

"Bring it on, no eyebrows."

Goku glared at her and rushed to her, managing to punch her in the stomach.

Her eyes widened in pain before narrowing as she punched him across the face.

Gohan watched his father and Ciana fight for a while before smiling widely.

An idea popped in his head which made him turn towards Piccolo and Vegeta.

"That's it!"

Piccolo and Vegeta looked at him confused and intrigued.

"What is it Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

He stood in front of his elders and pointed up at the girl a year younger than him.

"Watch her face when my dad lands a hit on her."

They looked up at the fight and studied the saiyan girls face.

Each time Goku managed to hit her, a blush formed on her face.

Piccolo knit his eyebrows together in thought.

"Why does she blush?"

"She must get embarrassed when he hits her; she must think she's the strongest in the universe so getting hit embarrasses her."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Gohan with a bored expression.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Power up to our fullest and gang up on her; when she gets frustrated it will make her sloppy and give us the chance to beat her."

Piccolo smirked as he removed his turban and cape, tossing them to the ground afterwards.

"No problem about that."

The three of them powered up to their fullest which gained Goku and Ciana's attention.

Ciana grit her teeth together angrily.

"_What are these fools going to do now?"_ She thought.

The three of them rushed to her, sending kicks and punches at her.

Goku smiled at this and joined in as well.

Ciana is getting pummeled by the four of them, which makes her think of the way her father treated her as a child.

She let out a yell as she transformed into a super saiyan and kicked Piccolo across the face, kneed Vegeta in the stomach, head butted Goku, and punched Gohan's chest.

The four of them stopped themselves a few feet away from her and simply stared at her.

Gohan panted heavily and gave Ciana a serious look.

"We don't have to do this."

The others looked at him with wide-eyes.

She growled.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have to fight, we can end this now and we can give you a second chance."

She rolled her eyes at his suggestion and scoffed.

"Not fight? Sorry but that's not in my vocabulary."

The half-breed glanced at Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku who went back to glaring at Ciana.

He knew the three of them won't stop until they kill her.

A strange feeling in Gohan's chest, besides the bruise forming thanks to Ciana, bothered him.

He can't let them kill her or it will be the death of him as well.

Without thinking, he shut his eyes and put his hands to his temples.

Goku, recognizing the stance first, felt his eyes grow wide.

"Gohan wai-"

"SOLAR FLARE!"

The others screamed loudly in pain at the bright stinging light.

Using that moment to get the upper hand, he rushed at Ciana and kneed her in the stomach making her cough up some spit.

As she hunched over to clutch her stomach, he chopped her on the back of her neck where a pressure point is.

She gasped in shock before her eyes rolled in the back of her head making her fall out of her super saiyan form and begin to fall out of the air.

Gohan caught her in his arms and sighed in relief that she hasn't been killed.

Now comes the hard part; convincing his family and friends to give her a second chance.

He lowered himself to the ground, noticing the non-fighters of their group gathering outside and the ones that are unconscious slowly beginning to wake up.

Also, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku regained their visions and dropped to the ground as well.

Goku gave his son a questioning look.

"Why did you do that Gohan?"

He blushed at the reason which is that he has a little crush on her.

"Um...I thought it was a good idea."

The Earth's savior narrowed his eyes, obviously not believing him.

Trunks glanced at his own father curiously with his hands behind his head.

"What are we going to do with her?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

"Kill her."

Gohan stepped back and held Ciana to his chest protectively.

"But she needs help."

"She can get that help in Hell."

"But...But we gave you a second chance and look at you now."

The prince narrowed his eyes at the half-breed.

"Do not compare me to her."

ChiChi smiled slightly at her son since she is the only person that noticed his true intentions.

"Gohan do you have a crush on her?"

His eyes widened and his entire face turned red.

"N-No!"

Piccolo placed his turban on his head and pulled his cape back on.

"It doesn't matter if you like her or not, she's a danger to the planet." He said.

He glanced down at her and bit his lip at the relaxed look on her face.

Goten cocked his head to the side and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"But wasn't Mr. Vegeta, Mrs. 18, and Mr. Piccolo a danger to the planet at one time? You guys turned good."

The three former villains exchanged looks.

Krillin approached Goten and placed a hand on top of his head.

"That's different, we knew there was goodness in them."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, remembering when Krillin nearly killed him with Yajirobi's sword.

Gohan looked at Bulma and stepped in front of her, giving her a pleading look.

"You can help her, right? Use some of your technology to help her and turn her good."

Bulma sighed.

"Science doesn't work that way, I can't just _turn_ her into a good person."

"There must be something that makes her this way though, didn't you see her eyes turn red?"

She knit her eyebrows together and thought back to that moment.

"It is odd, maybe I can examine her."

A hopeful smile formed on Gohan's face but disappeared thanks to his father.

Goku stepped beside his son and looked at him with worry.

"Gohan, she might not be able to help her."

"But we can still try, you once said that everyone has goodness in them."

"I know but-"

"Someone must have turned her this way, it isn't her fault."

He stared at his eldest son for a moment and let a small smile form on his lips.

"Alright son, but if she threatens the planet or tries to kill any of us then she's gone."

"Right, thanks dad."

He nodded.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes in thought and turned his gaze on Goku.

"I have a question that I think your Kai friend should answer for me."

Goku looked back at him and grinned.

"Sure, King Kai? Can you hear me?"

Everyone waited for a moment until the northern quadrant Kai answered him.

"**What is it Goku?"**

"Vegeta has a question for you."

The saiyan prince glared at the sky.

"Who is this girl's mother and father? You must know."

He stayed silent for a moment before responding.

"**I'm not sure if I should tell you."**

A vein appeared on Vegeta's forehead as well as a scowl.

"Just tell me, dammit!"

"**Fine, her father is Broly."**

All the fighters that know who Broly is felt their eyes grow wide.

"Broly?!" Everyone said.

"**Yes, she is a full-blooded saiyan named Ciana."**

"Who's her mom?" Goten asked.

"**That I'm not sure, all I know is Broly killed her after she gave birth to Ciana."**

Goten gasped in shock and glanced at Ciana's unconscious form.

"She doesn't have a mom? I couldn't imagine not having my mom."

He unconsciously moved closer to ChiChi and slipped his hand in her's making her smile.

"Do you know why her eyes turn red?" Gohan asked.

He stayed silent again as he searched his mind and part of the universe for answers.

"**I'm sorry but I couldn't find anything."**

Vegeta knit his eyebrows together.

"Really? What a helpful Kai you are."

"**I'd like to see you do any better!"**

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Goku asked.

He stayed silent for a moment before responding.

"**You can try to show her the goodness in things and tell her what's right from wrong."**

18 rolled her eyes.

"That sounds like something you do for a child."

"**Trust me, she is nothing like a child."**

Goku grinned at the sky.

"Thank you for the help King Kai."

"**Anytime Goku."**

And with that King Kai shut off the telepathic communication.

Everyone let their eyes land on the girl Gohan is still holding.

How can they turn her into a good person?


	3. A Curse

**_Red Eye's_**

**Chapter 3: A Curse**

* * *

Ciana's eyes started to twitch before opening.

She shut them again due to the bright light and waited for them to grow accustomed to it.

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed she is in a large rectangular room with white walls.

It looks more like a room for crazy people than anything else.

She's sitting on a twin-size bed that has white covers and a single white pillow.

She let her feet dangle over the side of the bed as she rubbed her neck.

She groaned at the sore pain on the back of her neck.

Next time she sees Gohan, she'll make him pay.

She glanced around the room for a door or window she can destroy to get out.

Her eyes landed on a large square mirror that nearly took up the entire left wall.

She climbed off the bed and approached it, letting her hand run over its smoothness.

She pulled her fist back and punched it but it didn't break.

Not even a single crack formed.

She kept punching it until her knuckles started to bleed.

She panted heavily and slid to the ground, resting her back against the wall.

She stayed like that for a while until she heard a hissing noise.

A door slid open and Gohan stepped inside with a tray of food, bandages, and alcohol.

He grinned lightly at her and set the tray down on the bed.

"Hi there Ciana."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"King Kai told us."

She raised her left thin eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes.

"I'm leaving."

She stood up and walked to the door he entered through, letting out a gasp when she hit what seems like an invisible door.

She grit her teeth together and pushed at it with all of her strength but it wouldn't give.

"You can't leave, we made sure of that." He said.

She turned around and glared harshly at him.

"What's the point of keeping me here?!"

He gave her a sympathetic look and approached her.

She stopped in height at his chest which made her feel cornered.

"We want to help you."

She growled angrily.

"Help me what?!"

"Figure out why your eyes turn red and help you enjoy the rest of your life without wanting to kill everything."

She chuckled and let a smirk slide on her face.

"You can't make me quit doing what I was taught to do."

"But we can try."

She rolled her eyes at his sign of concern.

"And by the way, I don't even know why my eyes turn red." She said.

He knit his eyebrows together.

"Really? That's odd."

She ignored him and moved past him to sat back down on the floor in the same spot, resting her back against the wall just as she did before.

Gohan stared at her for a moment before kneeling in front of her and lightly grabbing her right hand.

She glared at him and snatched her hand from his grasp, holding it protectively to her chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He held up the alcohol and bandages for her to look at them.

"I'm going to clean up your wounds."

She gave him a suspicious look as she slowly placed her hand back in his own.

As he cleaned her bloody knuckles, she felt a strange sensation run up her arms as he touched her hand.

It's a feeling she has never experienced before and she kind of likes it.

When her hands are cleaned and bandaged, he stood up and glanced at the mirror on the wall, nodding his head.

Ciana clenched and unclenched her hands, testing to see if they are okay.

She glanced over at him when she noticed him making his way to the door.

"Where is Kakkarot?"

He stopped in his tracks and glanced at her.

"My father is probably with his friends."

Her eyes widened slightly.

"He's your father?"

He nodded.

"And he prefers to go by Goku."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think Kakkarot fits him better."

He looked over at the tray he set on the bed before looking back at her.

"I'll bring you some more food later."

"I don't need your help."

"Well, I'm not giving you a choice."

The door slid open and he stepped out.

She stared at the door for a moment until she looked over at the food.

She crawled over to it and pulled herself on the bed, crisscrossing her legs and examining the food.

On the tray is: a bowl full of green grapes, a BLT sandwich on wheat bread, a water bottle, and chocolate ice cream in a bowl.

She devoured everything on the tray except for the ice cream which she is staring at suspiciously.

She has never had it before or has seen it so she's a bit nervous about trying it.

She picked up the bowl in her hands and sniffed the contents inside, licking her lips from the sweet smell.

She tipped her head back and dumped the ice cream in her mouth, swallowing all of it in one gulp.

After a couple of minutes, her eyes widened when a terrible stinging pain formed in her head.

One other thing she has never experienced is a brain freeze.

She growled angrily and clutched her head, hoping that would ease the pain.

When it didn't work, she banged her head against the mattress.

Once the pain disappeared, Ciana seemed too afraid to eat ice cream ever again.

She's still clutching the sides of her head and rocking back and forth on her bottom.

On the other side of the mirror, Bulma, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, and Vegeta are watching her.

Krillin chuckled from the way she reacted to the brain freeze.

"Poor kid, brain freezes are the worst."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his wife and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are we watching her? This is boring."

Bulma glared at him.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to but I have to watch the way she acts and reacts to different things."

"Why?" 18 asked.

"I want to see what triggers her red eyes."

"Maybe she's being possessed by something." Piccolo said.

"We could try the sacred water on her." Goku said.

"And you think she would reluctantly drink it?"

All of them looked at the one-way window and noticed Ciana growing angry and punching the walls.

Goku scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Good point."

"Maybe we should let her out." Gohan said.

"She would go on a rampage, we can't do that."

He frowned.

"When will we let her out?"

"When she learns not to kill everything and anything she wants." Piccolo said.

Ciana let out a yell as she blasted the door Gohan left through and started to punch and kick it.

"Let me out you bastards! I'll kill all of you and destroy this damn planet!"

18 placed her hands on her hips as she watched the saiyan throw a fit.

"Well that might be a long time."

Goku knit his eyebrows together when he noticed her eyes turn red.

"Bulma look, her eyes changed."

The blue-haired woman noticed this as well and started to type on her computer.

Gohan peeked over her shoulder to see what she's typing but didn't understand any of it.

All of it is way too scientific for him.

"Um...what are you typing Bulma?" He asked.

"It seems that what triggers it is anger and frustration." She said, mostly to herself.

"How can we change her back to normal?" Piccolo asked.

She ignored his question and kept typing away.

Ciana growled like an angry beast and turned her red eyes on the window.

She moved closer to it and studied it for any type of weakness.

When she couldn't find any, she decided just to attack it like she did to the door.

Goku yelped when he heard her yell his saiyan name out of anger.

Vegeta chuckled at how pale Goku's face turned.

"It seems she wants you, Kakkarot."

"No thanks, I don't want my head ripped off my body."

Gohan placed a hand on the window as he watched her attack it.

He felt the heat of every blast and the vibration of every kick and punch.

She stopped attacking it and panted heavily from all the energy she just lost.

Her eyes faded back to black and she moaned before fainting.

Gohan blinked his eyes in shock and turned to look at Bulma who seemed equally shocked.

"Why did she faint?"

"I...I'm not sure."

Piccolo growled out of boredom.

"This is pointless, come find me when you make progress or she dies."

He stormed out of the lab to travel back to the Lookout.

Goten and Trunks ran in the lab a minute later with grins on their faces.

Both of them grabbed Goku's arms and tried dragging him to the door.

"Come play with us dad!" Goten said.

"Come on Goku!"

He laughed.

"Alright, I'm coming."

He grinned widely as they dragged him out of the lab so he can play a game with them.

Vegeta watched his rival/friend being dragged out and smirked.

"If Kakkarot gets humiliated I have to be there."

The flame-haired prince walked out of the lab leaving only 18, Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma.

Krillin placed his hands behind his head and pretended to be interested in whatever Bulma is typing.

"So how long will it take before you can make her normal?"

She glared at the former-monk making him jump in shock.

"I don't know! Judging by the way she's acting now, it is going to take a long time!"

"Sorry, sheesh."

Gohan smiled lightly and turned his gaze on the unconscious teenager.

He sighed.

"_I hope we can help her."_ He thought.

* * *

Down in Hell, a certain saiyan is keeping his watchful eye on Ciana.

He watched through a crystal ball at what she is doing.

After she fainted, he scoffed and kicked the crystal ball far off.

A short wizard gasped and glared angrily at the saiyan.

"You might be the legendary super saiyan but you don't need to destroy my things!"

Broly rolled his eyes and grabbed Babbidi by the front of his shirt, making his eyes widen in fear.

"You better make sure that your curse can't be broken by Kakkarot and his friends."

"I-It won't! Your daughter must listen to the voice in her head, _A.K.A_ me, and destroy everything."

He glared at Babbidi for a moment before throwing him to the ground.

"You better hope it doesn't or else you'll have to get use to a hole in your stomach."

He swallowed nervously and nodded his head.

"R-Right."

Before he walked off, Broly sent another glare the wizard's way.

"And don't ever say that girl is my daughter, she's a disgrace."

"But she's so strong, why is she a disgrace?"

"If it weren't for the curse you put on her when she was born, she would be just as good as Kakkarot is thanks to her whore of a mother."

Babbidi stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hm, I better make it a bit stronger just as a precaution."

"You do that."

The wizard sighed once Broly disappeared and decided to strengthen the curse at that moment.

Once the Hell Guards are away from him, he retrieved his crystal ball and focused it on Ciana.

A smirk formed on his face as he started to mumble words in his native tongue.

* * *

Back in Capsule Corporation, Ciana woke herself up and is now sitting on the bed with a bored expression on her face.

As she is beginning to drift off to sleep again, she grit her teeth as a familiar voice appeared in her head.

"**Ciana, listen to me."**

She growled and covered her ears with her hands.

This voice has haunted her dreams and thoughts ever since she was a child.

Sometime's she would cry and try to seek comfort from her father or grandfather but they simply ignored her.

Ciana shook her head side to side, trying to get rid of the voice.

"Get out of my head! I have enough voices in my head and I don't need yours!"

"**Do not let Goku...I mean Kakkarot or his friends turn you good."**

Sweat rolled down her face as she tried to get rid of Babbidi's voice.

A smirk formed on her lips.

"You know, just to piss you off I'll become a better person."

A yell of pain escaped her lips as she tumbled off the side of the bed when Babbidi sent a blow in her mind.

It hurt worse than a punch in the gut.

"**You better not you brat! Do not become good."**

Her eyes flashed red before fading back to black.

She growled and pressed her forehead against the cold tile floor.

"F-Fine."

"**Good girl."**

Once he left her mind, she pushed herself to her hands and knees.

She panted and rubbed her forehead, wanting the headache to disappear.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand rubbing her back.

She jumped back and accidentally hit her head on the side of the bed making a pain-filled gasp come out of her mouth.

She clutched the back of her head and opened her eyes, noticing Gohan sitting in front of her with a worried expression on his face.

She glared angrily at him.

"Why are you in here?!"

"I saw you freaking out and came in, didn't you hear me saying your name?"

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the floor.

"I just want the voices to go away." She mumbled.

Gohan moved closer to her and threaded their fingers together.

That strange sensation appeared again making her face heat up.

"They will go away, we're going to help you." He said.

She glanced at him and softly glared at him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."


	4. Sacred Water

**_Red Eye's_**

**Chapter 4: Sacred Water**

* * *

Five months have passed since Ciana arrived on Earth.

Bulma has run several tests on her but none of them helped.

She takes blood daily, scans her brain waves when she gets angry, and talks to her face to face about the voices that talk to her.

To Bulma, it almost sounds like a case of schizophrenia.

The voices tell her to kill, destroy, don't leave anyone alive.

There isn't a day that passes that the voices aren't there, harassing her mentally.

Also, Gohan visits her every day and brings her different gifts.

Some of the gifts are: drawings made by Goten and Trunks, deserts his mother makes, and books she can read during her spare time.

Sometimes she gets so into the books he brings, she isn't aware of anything around her.

He's glad that he has found something that interests her.

All he wants is to see a smile on her face but all he ever sees is a glare, smirk, scowl, frown, or no emotion at all.

Gohan smiled at his little brother who is laughing as he plays a video game with Trunks in the living room of Capsule Corporation.

Trunks growled angrily when Goten beat his character again.

He placed the controller on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the television.

"No fair! This game is stupid anyway."

Goten laughed at his best friend.

"Admit it Trunks, I actually beat you."

"No way."

"Aw, come on please?"

The lavender-haired half-saiyan smirked at Goten when he noticed his focus back on the game.

He let out a yell as he tackled the Goku-look-alike making a yelp sound come out of him.

Gohan chuckled as they rolled across the ground, one of them trying to get the upper hand.

Bulma walked in the living room and shook her head at the boys antics before looking at Gohan.

"I need you, now."

He blinked his eyes in confusion at the seriousness in her voice.

"Alright I'm coming."

He stood from the couch and followed the scientist to her lab.

When they got there, he noticed his father and Vegeta in the room with Ciana trying to calm her down.

She has transformed into a super saiyan but her eyes stayed red.

Gohan's eyes widened slightly from the sight and jumped nervously when his father broke through the one-way window.

Ciana had blasted him with one of her most power blasts resulting in him crashing through the window.

A smirk formed on her lips and she took off flying through the window and out of the building.

Goku groaned in pain and picked himself up just as Goten and Trunks ran in.

Trunks glanced at his father who looks like he is about to blow at any second.

"What happened?" Goten asked.

"Ciana started screaming and her power increased ten-folds, we tried stopping her but we underestimated her power." Goku said.

Gohan glanced at Bulma who is looking through her notes.

"Is there anything we can do, Bulma? Have you found any antidote?"

She looked up at him and frowned as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Gohan, there's nothing we can do."

"There has to be! She has goodness in her, we can't just kill her!"

Vegeta climbed through the broken window and glared at the half-breed.

"We can and I will, now if you _women_ want to stay back I'm okay with that."

He transformed into a super saiyan and flew through the wall getting a scream from Bulma.

She growled and glared at his retreating figure.

"That man is in trouble when he gets back!"

Trunks grinned at Goten who grinned back when he the two of them gained the same idea.

"You ready?"

"Yeah!"

Both of them transformed into super saiyans as well making Gohan's eyes widen.

"Guys wait!"

They ignored Gohan and took off behind Vegeta to fight against Ciana.

Goku placed a hand on his son's shoulder and frowned lightly.

"I'm sorry Gohan but it has to be this way."

He narrowed his eyes at him and shrugged off his hand.

"No it doesn't, I have an idea."

He walked down the hallway of Capsule Corporation to work out his plan.

Goku sighed and smiled sheepishly at his best female friend.

"Teenagers."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am not looking forward to Trunks' teenager years."

He chuckled and placed two fingers to his forehead, concentrating on Ciana's energy and disappearing.

When he reappeared, he noticed he is above West City and Vegeta is battling Ciana.

She smirked at his attempts to hit her and easily knocked him to the ground.

Her eyes landed on Goku and chuckled lowly making shivers go down his spine.

"Finally came, huh Kakkarot? I was wondering when you'd show up."

He glared at her.

"You leave me no choice but to kill you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, like you can touch me, those three couldn't."

She glanced at the ground where Trunks and Goten are located in two separate craters.

His eyes widened from the damage done to them in just a matter of seconds.

He growled and glared angrily at her as he transformed into his first super saiyan form.

"You'll pay!"

She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, letting a look of shock and fear fall on her face.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!"

His eyes narrowed into slits.

"Quit playing around!"

Her hand fell back to her side and her smirk returned.

"Alright but it's your funeral."

She floated in mid-air completely still as Goku rushed at her.

What he doesn't realize since she's been locked up is that she has been secretly training.

When everyone in Capsule Corporation fall asleep she lowers her power level and trains.

She'll fight an imaginary opponent, come up with new techniques, and harm herself so much that once she is healed her power will increase a lot.

* * *

Back in Capsule Corporation, Gohan is digging through the drawers of Bulma's lab looking for anything to change Ciana back.

He growled angrily when he didn't find anything and leaned against the wall with a frown on his face.

"What should I do? If I don't do anything then Ciana is going to be killed." He mumbled.

"**You should be worried about your family more than Ciana."** A voice said.

He blinked his eyes in shock and stood up straight as he looked at the ceiling.

"King Kai? What do you mean?"

"**I mean, Ciana has already beaten your brother and Trunks in a matter of seconds and now your father and Vegeta are trying to defeat her."**

"What should I do?"

"**Well, I found out why her eyes change red."**

Gohan's eyes widened.

"Really?! Tell me!"

"**Her father made Babbidi put a curse on her when she was just a baby."**

He knit his eyebrows together.

"Why?"

"**So if she ever ran into your father, she'd kill him with ease and without a second thought."**

"Is there any way to break it?"

"**Um...try the sacred water."**

A smile formed on Gohan's face at the thought of the sacred water.

"Great idea! Thanks King Kai!"

"**That's what I'm here for."**

He ran out of Bulma's lab and down the hallway to the front door.

Once he made it outside, he took off at full power towards the Lookout.

As he's flying, he sensed for his father's power level and felt his eyes widen at how low it is.

He ignored their power levels and kept on going in the direction of the Lookout.

When he arrived there, he ran past Dende and Mr. Popo, who are drinking tea, and into the building.

He slammed open the door to Dende's chambers and searched through everything for the bottle.

Dende and Mr. Popo arrived at the door and watched the half-breed with curiosity.

"What are you doing, Gohan?" Dende asked.

"Looking for the sacred water."

"Why?"

He looked up at them from his searching with a scowl on his face.

"I just need it! Where is it?!"

They jumped in shock at his outburst.

Dende glanced at the genie beside him.

"Get him the sacred water."

He swallowed and nodded his head.

Mr. Popo stepped in the room and crawled through a hole in the wall.

Gohan cocked an eyebrow but his look of confusion disappeared when he returned with the sacred water.

"Here you are, Gohan."

He snatched the bottle from the genie and hugged him tightly before running out of the building.

Dende and Mr. Popo exchanged glances before returning back to their tea.

Gohan jumped off the side of the Lookout and flew in the direction of where his father's decreasing power level is.

When he arrived at the scene, he noticed Vegeta being blasted away, his father's hair is being gripped in Ciana's hand, and Gotenks rushing at her.

Before he can strike her, she threw Goku at the boy making them crash on the ground.

As he watched the scene in shock, he heard a chuckling coming from in front of him.

Ciana is smirking at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Good to see you, want to be my next victim?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't right Ciana, a curse has been put on you."

She rolled her eyes, not noticing the other saiyans behind her that are listening to the conversation.

"Like I care, are you ready to die now?"

He swallowed nervously and flicked the top off of the sacred water bottle.

He held it out to her only getting a confused look from her.

"Drink this."

"Why?"

He thought of an excuse and smiled nervously when he thought of a commercial for soda that he saw.

"It tastes great."

She gave him a blank look and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right."

She slapped it out of his hand making it bounce across the ground and slide underneath a building turned to rubble.

His eyes widened slightly.

"Oh no."

She smirked and took that chance to punch him in the stomach.

He gasped in shock and coughed up some spit.

She punched him across the face and followed that up with a blast to the back.

He slid across the ground and crashed into a building causing the rubble to fall on him.

Goku, who is now sitting up in his base form, felt his eyes widen at the sight.

"Gohan!"

Ciana glanced back at him and chuckled lowly, walking slowly towards him.

He swallowed and narrowed his eyes as he pushed himself to his shaky legs, standing in a defensive stance.

She stopped in front of him and smirked.

"Now don't tell me you're still going to fight, you're close to death and one more blast from me will turn you to dust."

He growled at her as he grit his teeth together.

"I'm not afraid of you and I will defeat you no matter what."

"Well that isn't going to happen."

She filled her palm with energy and aimed it at Goku's head.

Before she can blast him, Gohan wrapped his arms under her arms making her eyes widen and the energy in her palm to disappear.

She growled angrily and thrashed in his hold but he wouldn't let her go.

Goku blinked his eyes in shock.

"Gohan what are you doing?"

Gohan threw the bottle of sacred water at him which he caught with ease.

"Make her drink it!"

He glanced at the bottle in his hand for a moment before locking his confused eyes with his son's.

"Why?"

"Just do it! I can't hold her for much longer!"

Ciana glared back at him.

"You'll pay for this!"

Goku stood up and grabbed Ciana's chin, forcing her to open her mouth and poured the water in.

He pinched her nose just like ChiChi did to Gohan as a child to make him drink bad tasting medicine.

After a moment of struggling, she swallowed the sacred water.

Gohan let go of her and stepped beside his father.

Ciana's eyes widened when her mind started to hurt even worse than it normally does.

She fell to her knees squeezing her head and letting out screams of pain.

The half-breed tried taking a step forward but a hand on his shoulder from his father stopped him.

Goku has a serious expression on his face as he watched her try to fight off the pain.

"The pain will pass soon."

Gohan nodded his head.

Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta, who are all beat up very badly just like Goku, appeared beside them.

Goten's eyes widened as he watched her bang her head against the ground creating small craters.

"Does she need help?"

Trunks glared at his best friend.

"She tried killing us and you ask if she needs help?"

He shrugged his shoulders and kept watching her along with the others.

After twenty-minutes, a red vapor emerged from her eyes and head.

When the red vapor disappeared in the air, she blinked her eyes tiredly at them.

"What...did...you...do?"

She let out a small gasp and fell face first on the ground.

Gohan knelt beside her and gathered her in his arms, feeling Vegeta's glare on his face.

He stood up and glanced at the saiyan prince.

"I know what you're about to say but she's good now."

"How do you know?"

"The sacred water gets rid of any evil in someone."

"I don't like her."

"I never said you have to."

He scoffed and took off in the air back to Capsule Corporation.

Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"So what do we do with her now?"

"Bulma could check her out." Goten said.

Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want her near my mother, she could hurt her."

Goku laughed and pat the top of Trunks head.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure she doesn't hurt your mom."

He grunted and floated in the air with Goten beside him.

Gohan glanced at Ciana's face and took notice of the pained expression.

"_Everything will be okay now, I promise."_ He thought.


	5. Questions

**_Red Eye's_**

**Chapter 5: Questions**

* * *

It's an hour after Gohan and the others arrived at Capsule Corporation.

When they arrived, Gohan rushed Ciana to Bulma's lab and told her everything that happened.

Bulma had him move her into the medical bay and has looked after her the entire time.

Vegeta and Goku took this time to spar inside the gravity chamber.

They didn't want to wait around for her to wake up since it might take hours.

Sparring is how they pass the time.

Goten and Trunks are busy playing another video game but instead of action they're playing a racing game.

Gohan is sitting on the couch, drumming his fingers on it as he waits for any news on Ciana.

He has been very anxious about any type of news Bulma might have on the saiyan girl.

What if she's seriously hurt?

What if she doesn't ever open her eyes?

What if...?

All of a sudden, a speaker turned on which gained all the saiyans attention.

"_Guys, come to the medical bay, Ciana is waking up."_ Bulma said.

Trunks paused their game and stood to his feet while giving Goten a smirk.

"She owes us a rematch."

Goten smiled and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah!"

Gohan shook his head at their antics with a small smile on his face and walked to the medical bay with them.

They ran into Vegeta and Goku on the way, noticing the scowl on Vegeta's face.

He hates being interrupted when he's sparring or training.

When they arrived, they noticed Ciana laying on a bed with a bandage wrapped around her head.

She groaned with a pained expression on her face and fisted the white blanket in her fist.

Bulma turned around when she heard the door open and smiled lightly.

"Good thing you guys arrived, I'm not too sure what her reaction will be once she wakes up."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his wife.

"This is a waste of time."

She glared at him.

"Then why did you come?"

He inclined his head in Goku's direction.

"Kakkarot forced me."

Goku grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Goten glanced at Ciana and pointed at her face.

"Look, her eyes are opening."

Everyone looked at her and noticed what he said is true.

Her eyes twitched for a minute before slowly opening.

When they are fully open, she blinked them a few times so they could get use to the light.

She studied each one of them and touched her head, wincing lightly.

Bulma stepped closer to her and moved her hand away from her head.

"Don't touch your head just yet, it isn't fully healed."

The saiyans watched her nervously, afraid she might lash out on the blue-haired woman.

Ciana stared at Bulma for a moment and nodded.

"Alright."

Gohan blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Um...Ciana?"

She turned her head and looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just asking."

"We got rid of that curse set on you." Trunks said.

"Yes I am aware, I still have my memories."

"So do you feel bad for what you did in the past?" Goku asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Even if the curse is removed I was still taught to kill, it doesn't affect me."

Gohan frowned.

"But...-"

"I must thank all of you though, I hated hearing those voices in my head all the time."

Goten smiled innocently and pointed at his big brother.

"It was all Gohan."

He blushed and avoided looking at her gaze that is focused on him.

"Thank you Gohan." She said.

He smiled nervously and laughed.

"Um...no problem."

She threw the blanket off of herself and ripped the I.V. out of her arm getting a gasp and glare from Bulma.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked back at her.

"Getting up, what else would I be doing?"

"Well lay back down! You're not fully healed yet."

Ciana narrowed her eyes angrily at her.

"I'm fine."

Vegeta smirked lightly.

"I might not like her but she does have the will of a saiyan."

Bulma glared at Vegeta, angry that he's encouraging her.

Ignoring Bulma's plea, she slipped off the bed and felt her eyes widen when her legs couldn't hold up the rest of her body.

Before she can hit the ground, Gohan caught her in his arms.

Bulma smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Your fine, huh?"

The saiyan girl glared back at her and growled.

"Oh shut up."

Gohan smiled lightly and set her on the bed.

"Maybe you should listen to Bulma."

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the pillow propping her upper body up.

"I'm a saiyan, I'll heal quickly."

"Yeah and in the mean time, you can learn about Earth's cultures and customs."

She blinked her eyes at the blue-haired woman.

"Why?"

"If you're going to live on the planet you have to learn them."

"Who said I'm living here? There's no point in me staying."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.

"Good, we don't need someone like you here."

She glared at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"We don't need the offspring of Broly living here."

She grit her teeth together and clenched her fists in the mattress.

"I don't consider him a father, more like a bastard...kind of like you."

Vegeta growled and stepped closer to her, nearly touching her nose with his own.

"What was that, brat?"

She smirked at how riled up she made him.

"I called you a bastard."

He pulled his fist back and formed a ki blast in his hand but it disappeared once Goku's hand is placed on his shoulder.

"Leave her be, Vegeta."

The saiyan prince grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Goten cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Why don't you like your dad?"

She looked down at him and sighed.

"All he ever did was beat me until I nearly died."

Goten looked at her sadly but it disappeared when she placed a hand on his head and rubbed it.

He smiled lightly at her getting a small smile from her.

Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder making her direct her attention onto him.

"You can live here in Capsule Corporation and start over."

"Live here? With him, Mr. Arrogant?"

She pointed at Vegeta who glared harshly at her for the comment.

He chuckled.

"Yes and at least you'd have a good sparring partner."

She thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Alright I'll stay but if you don't mind me asking, why do you want me to stay so badly?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well...um...you see...-"

Goten and Trunks exchanged looks and smirked when the same idea popped in their heads.

"Gohan likes you!" Trunks said.

"He wants to kiss you and hold you and have children like us with you!"

Gohan gasped nervously and glared at them.

"Shut up!"

Ciana blinked her eyes a few times and cocked an eyebrow.

"Kiss? What is that?"

Goku blinked his eyes at her with a shocked look; even he knows what a kiss is.

"You don't know what a kiss is?"

She glared at him.

"If I knew would I be asking?"

"It's something parents do." Goten said.

"I'm not a parent though."

"Parents aren't the only one's that kiss, teenagers do it to." Bulma said.

She nodded and glanced between Vegeta and Bulma.

"You two are parents, right?"

"Sadly yes." Vegeta said.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at his father, simply getting a chuckle from him.

"Well could you show me what a kiss is."

Vegeta blushed as Bulma smirked as she slowly walked to her husband.

"Sure, we'll show you."

The prince took a few steps backwards and stopped when his back his the wall.

Goku and Gohan chuckled as they watched him get cornered by Bulma.

Only she can make him feel so weak and actually show emotion.

"Come on Vegeta, show Ciana what a kiss is." Goku said.

He glared at his rival.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Bulma isn't my wife."

He glanced back at his smirking wife and groaned as he rolled his eyes.

They leaned towards each other and pressed their lips together.

Gohan looked back at Ciana and smiled.

"See, that's a kiss."

She has a very confused look on her face.

"All you do is put your lips against another person's? What's the point in that?"

"To show that you care for that person."

She looked back at Vegeta and Bulma and nodded.

"They must really care for each other."

He turned his head around and blushed when he realized they are now in a full on make-out session.

Trunks shut his eyes in embarrassment and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This isn't the first time they've done this in front of others." He mumbled.

Goku scratched the back of his head with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Um...Bulma? Vegeta? Children are in the room."

They pulled away from each other panting and flushed.

Vegeta blushed and pushed Bulma away lightly making her chuckle.

Bulma fixed herself and walked over to Ciana, smiling lightly.

"Anything else you want to ask?"

She shook her head.

Trunks walked over to his mother and pulled on her lab coat gaining her attention.

"Are you sure it's a smart idea to have her here? She did try to kill us."

She knelt in front of him and placed a hand on his head.

"Don't worry, Gohan said she's good now."

He glanced suspiciously at her and back to his mother.

"Alright but if she tries to hurt you then I'll beat her up."

She smiled and ruffled his hair.

Trunks is a lot like his father in too many ways.

He likes to protect Bulma but rarely shows her affection in front of others.

Goku placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder when he noticed he is still staring at Ciana.

"Time to go home, son."

"Alright, I'll meet you and Goten there."

He nodded and grabbed Goten's hand as they walked out of the dome-shaped building.

Vegeta grabbed his son by the back of his gi and dragged him to the gravity chamber for more training.

Bulma smiled and pat Gohan's shoulder.

"See you later."

He nodded and waved to her as she left.

Ciana looked at him curiously.

"Why did you go through so much to get me back to normal? I don't understand."

He smiled.

"You do crazy things for people you care for."

"Obviously."

He chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She blinked her eyes in shock and confusion.

"Your coming back? Why?"

"Because I like being around you, it makes me happy."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that...normal?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

The way Ciana acts about certain things makes him think of a child.

A child is so curious about things just like her.

And she is just as adorable as a child as well.

He nervously scratched his head when an awkward silence fell between them.

"Um...if you need me just give me a call."

"Call? How do I do that?"

"Just ask Bulma to dial my number, alright?"

She nodded with her confused look still on her face.

"Thanks for all of your help."

He nodded.

A smile fell on his lips when she turned her head away from him and noticed a blush on her cheeks.

He guessed that she does get embarrassed.

He gripped her chin in his fingers and pecked her cheek.

When he stood up straight, she has a wide-eyed, red-faced look.

He chuckled.

"See you later."

She nodded and touched her cheek once he disappeared.

"_Doesn't a kiss mean that someone cares for you?"_ She thought.


	6. Feelings

**_Red Eye's_**

**Chapter 6: Feelings**

* * *

A couple of days have passed and Ciana is finally back to one-hundred percent.

She hasn't felt as good as she does now in a very long time.

Usually when she's at full strength, her muscles will be so tired and she can barely go on but doesn't let that show.

Since Bulma fixed all her broken bones, she didn't even know she had, and soothed her aching muscles, she feels like she can do anything.

Ciana has grown a liking to Bulma since she's like a mother figure to her.

Bulma cares for her, worries about her, and listens to her if she needs to talk.

Trunks is still suspicious of her but is slowly coming around.

Sometimes she'll spar with him and it makes him feel like he has an older sibling like Goten has Gohan.

Goten doesn't understand why everyone doesn't like her.

She's treats him like a little brother even though he looks like Goku.

He's a sweet boy with a good heart who makes her smile at the littlest of things.

Vegeta still doesn't like her.

When he passes her in the hallway, he glares at her and makes a sarcastic comment.

It annoys Ciana but she decides to ignore him.

If she says something back to him or lets him notice that it annoys her, he'll only continue to do it.

Goku took Gohan's advice to be nice to her and treats Ciana as if she's his daughter.

He'll spar with her, give her fighting advice, and looks out for her.

Ciana still has a bit of hatred towards him since she was taught by her father to hate him.

When they go to Goku's mountain home to train, ChiChi always threatens her for hurting her boys and husband.

And lastly, there's Gohan.

He visits her every day after school and spends time with her.

They spar, watch over Goten and Trunks, and on rare occasions they walk through the city or mountains together.

Walking through the streets of West City is like walking through a museum for her.

During her time in space she never noticed such advanced technology or has seen such large buildings before.

It amazes her at how advanced the human race is.

When they walk through the mountains near his home, it helps her relax from the beautiful scenery.

She's use to seeing destroyed scenery and hearing the screams of fear.

Now she see's, the beautiful blue sky, green luscious grass, and hears the sweet sound of water splashing and birds chirping.

Ciana still thinks about the kiss on the cheek that Gohan gave to her.

When she tries asking him about it, the words can't escape her throat.

She has no idea why she gets so nervous around him now when the thought of the kiss pops into her head.

Currently, Ciana is walking through the streets of West City with Trunks and Goten on either side of her.

She grumbled under her breath with a scowl on her face.

Bulma forced her to go to the market and buy a few things for her.

They're having a party at Capsule Corporation so everyone can officially meet Ciana.

Bulma ran out of food, thanks to Vegeta's after training pig out, and Ciana is the only one available to go to the market.

If she sent Vegeta out to get food he'd end up killing someone in the process.

He nearly did before and thank goodness Goku went along or no one would have been able to stop him from going on a rampage.

Goten and Trunks tagged along since Ciana always gets them a candy bar or video game if they go.

Ciana is wearing the outfit she stole from the clothes store months ago when she first arrived on the planet.

Goten is wearing his kimono and Trunks is wearing a blue long-sleeve Capsule Corporation shirt, white shorts, and sneakers.

When they arrived at West City Market, she grabbed a cart and pushed it around gathering everything Bulma wants.

Both boys rushed to her side, after they finished running around, with five candy bars, each.

They grinned widely at her.

"Can we get these?" Goten asked.

She sighed and smiled lightly at them.

"Sure, throw them in."

They laughed happily and did as they are told, walking with her as she tried finding everything else.

Once everything is in the basket, she pushed it to the check-out station.

As she glanced out the large glass window, Goten and Trunks gave everything to the woman checking them out.

The girl glanced at Goten curiously and gasped, gaining the boys and Ciana's attention.

Goten cocked his head to the side.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

She smiled widely and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Your Gohan's little brother, aren't you?"

He blinked his eyes in shock.

"You know my brother?"

She nodded.

"He's a classmate of mine, I'm Erasa."

"How did you know I'm his brother?"

"You look just like him."

He smiled and bowed respectfully to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Goten and this is Trunks and that's Ciana."

Erasa glanced from Goten to Trunks and lastly to Ciana.

She smirked when she noticed the teenage saiyan girl, getting a curious look from her.

"What are you looking at?" Ciana asked.

"You must be the girl who Gohan can't stop talking about."

She blushed lightly hearing that Gohan talks about her.

"He can't stop talking about me?"

Erasa nodded and wiggled her eyebrows at Ciana.

"You're one lucky girl to have his eyes set on you."

She nodded her head and looked back out the window.

Once Erasa checked them out and Ciana paid her, the boys and her started to walk back to Capsule Corporation.

She's holding the three bags full of food and the boys are munching on their candy bars.

Goten smiled up at her.

"Are you excited to meet everyone?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I've met them before, but when I did I was trying to kill your father."

"But you don't want to kill him anymore."

"I know."

When they reached the dome-shaped building, Trunks and Goten stuffed their candy bars in their pockets.

If Bulma or ChiChi saw them with candy, they would be in big trouble.

As they walked in, Ciana avoided everyone's gaze that landed on her.

She didn't realize that the Z Fighters would be waiting for her when she came back.

She walked to the kitchen and set the bags on the counter, getting a grin out of Bulma.

"Thanks Ciana."

ChiChi, who is helping Bulma and Bunny cook, turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"You better of not hurt my little Goten."

Ciana held back a growl, knowing it would only make ChiChi hate her more.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

She turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Bulma glared at ChiChi.

"ChiChi, give the girl a break."

The wife of Goku turned back to her cooking and kept chopping the vegetables in front of her.

"Why should I? She tried hurting Goku, Goten, and Gohan."

"That's in the past, she realized what she did was wrong."

"I still don't trust her."

"You sound like Vegeta."

Back in the living room, Ciana is sitting on the ground with her back against the wall and is reading a book.

As she gets to the good part, Gohan sat beside her.

She inwardly rolled her eyes and kept her focus on the book.

He nudged her with his shoulder which gained her attention when she nearly fell over due to the amount of strength he used.

She narrowed her eyes at him and shut the book.

"Do you need something?"

"Why are you over here? Everyone is over there."

He pointed to the group of people laughing.

"They don't like me, Gohan."

"That's not true."

She rolled her eyes and started to open the book back to the page she stopped on.

"Sure it isn't."

He frowned and stood up, grabbing Ciana's hand and pulling her to her feet against her wishes.

"Come on." He said.

She growled and pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry."

She stared into his eyes and groaned when she noticed the sadness in them.

"I'll meet your friends."

He grinned and hugged her to his chest, not noticing the blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks! You're the best!"

"What did I say about touching me?"

He laughed nervously and let go of her.

"Whoops."

She dusted herself off and yelped when Gohan grabbed her hand, again, and pulled her towards the Z Fighters.

She glanced at their hands and shook her head.

"_He doesn't know how to not touch someone."_ She thought.

They stopped walking when they were in the middle of the group making everyone quiet down.

Ciana glanced at all of them and noticed the curious looks on their faces.

Gohan smiled and motioned towards Ciana.

"Guys, you all remember Ciana."

"I remember her nearly killing Goku." Piccolo said.

She knit her eyebrows together at the namekian.

"Is she still evil?" Krillin asked.

"No she isn't, a curse was put on her when she was an infant and we got rid of it thanks to the sacred water."

Roshi laughed and approached her, staring at her chest.

"Well I don't mind whether she's good or evil! She looks very sexy to me!"

She cocked an eyebrow at him as he examined her chest and his hands started to grow closer to her breasts.

Gohan gasped and pulled her to his chest before the old pervert has the chance to touch her.

He knew if Roshi touched her breasts, she'd kill him without a second thought.

Her eyes widened from the position they're in.

Her hands on his chest, his arms around her waist, and he's holding her quite protectively.

"You don't want to do that, Master Roshi."

"Why not? Is she your girlfriend?"

He blushed.

"No! She's my friend."

Yamcha and Krillin laughed as they gave the teenager smirks.

"From the way you're holding her it doesn't seem like that." Yamcha said.

He glanced down at her and laughed nervously, noticing the blush on her face matched his own.

He dropped his arms from around her waist and took a small step back.

"Sorry about that."

She avoided his gaze and kept it on the floor.

Trunks smirked and whispered something in Goten's ear making him laugh.

The two of them ran between the two teenagers, running in a circle.

"Gohan and Ciana sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First, comes love then, comes marriage then, comes the baby in the baby carriage!" They sung.

Gohan yelled in frustration and lunged for them but they ran out-of-the-way before he could touch them.

He kept chasing them around the living room as Ciana thought about the song they sung.

Her eyes landed on Bulma who just walked in with ChiChi and Bunny.

Bunny smiled at the sight.

"Would you look at that, the boys are playing tag."

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"They aren't playing, mother."

"Bulma, what's marriage?"

She looked at the confused looking saiyan girl and set the baked ziti she's holding on the coffee table.

"Marriage is when two people who love each other decide to make it official and they start a family together and live together."

"Oh."

Gohan stopped chasing the boys and walked back to Ciana's side, panting heavily.

"T-They sure can run."

Krillin snickered and nudged Gohan's stomach with his elbow.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?"

He blushed and shook his arms up and down.

"It's not like that! Right Ciana?"

Everyone looked at her, waiting for an answer.

She crossed her arms over her chest and remembered what Erasa said.

"I was told that you talk about me a lot at school."

Goten and Trunks snickered getting a glare from Gohan.

He turned back to Ciana and smiled nervously.

"Well yeah, you are really...nice and others should know about you."

"I prefer that no one knows about me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

She glanced at the floor and studied it for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I don't want them knowing that I'm a monster."

And with that, she walked to the stairs to go up to her room.

Gohan blinked his eyes in shock.

"But...but she isn't a monster."

Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She isn't use to people caring for her, give her time."

He nodded.

Goten placed his hands behind his head and looked at his father.

"Does this mean that Ciana is going to be part of our family?"

Goku smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm not sure, that's up to Gohan."

Gohan blushed and ran his hand down his face.

ChiChi narrowed her eyes.

"You shouldn't marry her she isn't a sweet girl, you should marry Videl."

"Videl and I broke up a long time ago, mother." Gohan said.

"But she's so nice, pretty, and smart."

"Ciana has all those characteristics as well."

"She tried to-"

"I know she tried killing dad and me and Goten but she's sorry! Can't you see she's been through enough torture already?!" He yelled.

All the Z Fighters looked at Gohan with wide-eyes.

He never dared to raise his voice at his mother.

She stared at her son for a moment and sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Alright, I'm sorry I didn't realize how much you cared for her."

He smiled and hugged his mother tightly.

"Thanks mom."

She nodded and smiled.

Her son is truly in love.


	7. Love?

_**Red Eye's**_

**Chapter 7: Love?**

* * *

Ciana frowned as she looks at her reflection in the lake below her.

In her reflection, she has her red eyes and an evil smirk on her lips.

She growled and splashed it with her hand making several ripples form which made her reflection disappear.

When she stormed to her room she stayed there for a couple of minutes before flying through her window to the forest.

When she was training with Goku one day, they stumbled upon a cave.

The entrance is hidden behind knocked over trees, bushes that have grown in front of it over the years, and when you walk inside, the walls seem to shine.

The ground is covered in sand and rocks, there's a lake on the inside, and a hole coming out of the ceiling making it seem like a volcano.

**_A/N Go on google and search H2O Just Add Water cave and that's what the inside looks like._**

She pulled her legs to her chest and placed her chin on her knees.

Maybe if she stays here then there won't be a chance of the others finding her.

She doesn't want to harm any of them.

All of them, besides ChiChi and Vegeta, are caring and nice to her and she doesn't want to ruin their lives.

Even if they say the curse is gone, some part of her feels like it's still there.

As she thought to herself, she didn't notice a figure walking inside.

"Ciana?"

She gasped lightly but recognized the voice and calmed herself down.

"Why are you here, Gohan?"

He walked around her and took a seat in front of her, trying to look at her eyes but she avoided his gaze.

"To bring you back home, everyone grew worried when they noticed you were gone."

She rolled her eyes.

"Home? I don't have a home."

"Yeah you do, at Capsule Corporation with Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks; they want you to come back."

"Yeah right, why would they want me back? I might kill them."

"You wouldn't do that."

She glanced at him with her eyes narrowed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Say what?"

"You always say I wouldn't hurt any of them, you don't know me."

He let a small smile form on his lips and laughed lightly.

"You're right, I don't know you but I know enough to know you wouldn't hurt any of us."

"How?"

He moved closer to her and grabbed her left hand in his right hand and squeezed it.

"Because I know you're a good person."

She stared at their hands for a couple of minutes and looked up at him.

"I don't understand you."

He laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't understand myself too well either."

She moved her gaze to the sandy floor and moved her foot around it in.

"Makes sense." She mumbled.

He smiled and let go of her hand, looking up through the hole above them.

He gasped in shock from the beautiful view of the star-filled night sky.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here."

She nodded.

"Your father and I discovered this place, by the way how did you find it?"

He looked back at her after gazing at the sky.

"My dad told me if you were to go anywhere, it would be here."

"Smart man."

He glanced at the lake below them and looked at his reflection, laughing a bit.

"Wow, it's like looking into a mirror it's so blue! Give it a try, Ciana."

She remembered seeing her red-eyed self and turned her head away from him.

"I'd rather not."

He looked at her and cocked his head to the side, much like Goten does.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of what I might see."

"Why are you afraid? You're beautiful."

Her eyes widened when Gohan called her that.

Bulma told her that if a man calls you that then he might like you more than a friend.

She glanced at him and noticed his smile and a strange look in his eyes that looks similar to happiness but it isn't quite that.

She couldn't put her finger on what emotion it is.

A blush formed on her cheeks from his compliment.

"I...um...-"

He laughed at her stuttering and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him until their hips touched.

Her blush only worsened from how close they are.

He moved closer to the edge of the lake and gripped her chin, turning her head to look at her reflection.

Before she can see herself, she shut her eyes tightly.

"Open your eyes, Ciana."

"No."

"Please, for me."

"I said no."

He pouted but soon smiled when an idea formed in his mind.

"Don't be so scared." He said.

She narrowed her closed eyes.

"I am not scared."

"It's alright, we all have fears."

"I'm not scared!" She yelled.

"Then open your eyes."

"Fine!"

She slowly opened one eye and then the next one, looking at herself with wide-eyes.

This time instead of seeing her smirking red-eyed self, she saw her shocked black-eyed self.

Gohan smiled at her.

"See, there's nothing to be scared of."

She turned her head to the right to look at him and swallowed nervously at how close they are.

Gohan's smile slid off his face as his eyes locked on her lips.

Ciana's blush returned when she realized Gohan slowly moving towards her.

Before she can turn her head, he pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes remained wide and her lips didn't move with his.

A tingling sensation ran throughout her body making her eyes start to shut.

They kissed like that for a while, no rough make-out just the simple feeling of their lips against the other's.

When they finally pulled away, Ciana panted even worse than she does after a good long spar.

Gohan smiled at her and kissed her forehead, resting his against hers afterwards.

She licked her lips, still feeling the warmness of his lips there, and stared into his eyes.

"So...that was a kiss?"

He chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Oh, it was...nice."

"I'm glad you think that."

They remained quiet for a couple of minutes before Ciana decided to break the silence.

"Maybe...we should head back."

"Alright but I have a question for you."

She pulled her forehead away from his and latched onto his hand, running her thumb over his palm.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How much do you care for me?"

She blushed.

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yep."

She sighed and gathered her thoughts together.

"Well, I feel happy around you but it's not a normal happy like when I'm around Goten and Trunks, it's a different happy but even better."

"Do you...love me?"

She glanced at him curiously.

"Love? What is that?"

"It's when you can barely think around that person, you can't help but feel embarrassed about the stupidest things you do, and they make your heart race."

She thought to herself and bit her lip as she moved her gaze that is focused on the floor to his eyes.

"I guess I do love you then."

A huge a smile formed on his lips and he pulled her to his chest in a hug.

"I love you too." He whispered.

She glanced at his face and noticed that she has never seen him smile as big as he's smiling now.

She pushed herself out of his grip and stood to her feet, dusting the sand off of her leggings and skirt.

She placed a piece of hair behind her ear and nervously cleared her throat.

"I guess we should head back."

He stood up beside her and grabbed her right hand in his left hand, threading their fingers together.

"Alright."

She stared at his back as he dragged her out of the cave.

He seems very excited and more happy at this moment.

When they exited the cave, they took to the air to fly back to Capsule Corporation.

When they arrived, Bulma ran to Ciana with a glare on her face and cupping her face in her hands.

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared me so much! I thought you were kidnapped."

She stared at the blue-haired woman for a moment, trying to figure her out.

Bulma treated her as if she's her own child and it makes Ciana feel...good.

"I'm fine, I just needed to think to myself."

"Well next time tell me where you're going."

She smiled and nodded as she pulled Bulma's manicured hands away from her face.

"I promise."

Bulma smiled back at her and moved out-of-the-way when she heard footsteps running behind her.

Trunks and Goten ran to Ciana and attached themselves to her legs; Goten on the right leg and Trunks on the left leg.

Goten grinned up at her.

"You're back! Thank goodness!"

Trunks glanced up at her with a blush on his face.

"I'm only hugging you because Goten told me to."

She pat the two of them on their heads.

"It's good to see you two as well."

She looked up when she heard footsteps and noticed ChiChi walking to her.

ChiChi smiled lightly at her.

"Look Ciana, I'm sorry for how rude I've been to you, I hope you can forgive me."

She stared at the mother of Goten and Gohan for a moment until a smirk fell on her face.

"Of course I can forgive you, I don't want to face the wrath of your frying pan."

Everyone laughed at the thought of ChiChi chasing Ciana around with a frying pan.

Goku rubbed his head as he thought about the last time he was hit with her frying pan.

He might be one of the strongest being's in the universe but being hit with a frying pan is the worst.

Gohan stepped beside Ciana and grabbed her hand in his own, smiling widely.

"Hey everyone, Ciana and I are going out."

Goku, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, and ChiChi congratulated the two teenagers.

Krillin smirked and glanced at Yamcha.

"You owe me ten zeni."

The former bandit grunted and reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Why does Yamcha owe you money?"

Yamcha handed Krillin ten zeni and glanced at the half-breed.

"We made a bet whether you two would get together in a year or less, I thought a year and Krillin thought less."

His eyes widened.

"You made a bet about us getting together? That's weird."

Krillin shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he examined his money.

All of a sudden, 18 snatched it out of his grasp getting a pout from her husband.

"Hey 18! That's mine!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and stuffed it in her pocket.

"What are you going to use it on?"

He thought about it for a moment and scowled when he couldn't think of anything.

Everyone laughed for a couple of minutes but it suddenly grew quiet when Vegeta approached Ciana.

She stared back at him with no sign of fear on her face.

He stopped when their bodies are inches apart.

He has his arms crossed over his chest and a glare on his face.

"Don't get too comfortable, I still don't trust you."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Because you're Broly's daughter."

She shut her eyes and opened them back up, glaring angrily at him.

"I'm nothing like him."

"You're just like him."

She growled as her energy started to rise giving Vegeta the idea to raise his own energy as well.

Goku stepped between them with a serious expression on his face.

"That's enough Vegeta."

He glared at Goku and scoffed before walking off.

The wild-haired saiyan glanced at Ciana and noticed how angry she seems.

Her eyes are glued to the floor hidden by her bangs, her fists are clenched so tightly that they're white, and her muscles keep tensing up.

Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her worried.

"Ciana? Are you okay?"

She raised her head with unshed tears in her eyes that only he can see.

He nearly gasped at seeing them since he has never seen her look this sad before.

"I'm not like my father, right?" She mumbled.

He placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her against his chest, placing his other hand on her lower back.

He placed his cheek on top of her head and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"No you aren't, he killed millions for fun, something you wouldn't do."

She tightened her fists in his shirt and let a frown form on her face.

"But I did."

"You were taught that killing is right but now you know it isn't."

As he comforted her, the others watched in silence.

She sighed and shut her eyes to enjoy his body heat.

Their moment is ruined when Roshi, who has had too many alcoholic drinks, stumbled over to them.

He laughed and placed a hand on Ciana's butt making her eyes snap open in shock.

"Woo! She's got a nice rump just like you, ChiChi!"

ChiChi growled and tried to attack him but Goku held her back.

Ciana, who is stronger than ChiChi, got out of Gohan's hold and glared at the turtle hermit.

"Perverted old man!"

She kicked him in his crotch area making a high-pitched scream come from him.

The strength of her kick sent him through the ceiling and his head get stuck in the ceiling.

His legs flailed around making Goten and Trunks laugh.

Gohan looked at his girlfriend with wide-eyes.

"Ciana! You have to use less power on him!"

She crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at the half-breed.

"I did, if I used my full power he would be dead."

He opened his mouth to respond but Goku's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Goku smiled lightly at his son and chuckled.

"You have to admit it is pretty funny, let's just get him down from there."

Gohan nodded in agreement.

She watched as Gohan and Goku floated in the air and tried getting him unstuck without harming him.

A smile formed on her lips as everyone laughed.

Maybe having friends wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Far out in space, a saiyan pod sped throughout the solar system.

Inside of it is a black spikey haired man in the style of Goku's super saiyan form hair, tints of red in it, and black eyes like Vegeta's that are shut.

He's wearing a black shirt that is half-ripped showing the left side of his chest, ripped up black gi pants, a white sash around his waist, and black boots.

All of a sudden the saiyan pod started to beep making him open his eyes.

"_Broly is confirmed dead, Ciana is alive and on Earth."_ The computer said.

He smirked.

"Perfect, direct a course for Earth."

Who is this new enemy?


	8. Unloved

_**Red Eye's**_

**Chapter 8: Unloved**

* * *

A month has passed since the get together at Capsule Corporation.

Gohan and Ciana are still together and are getting closer day by day.

Gohan stops by Capsule Corporation every day just to visit her.

To ChiChi, he reminds her of herself when she was a child trying to get Goku to marry her.

Gohan sometimes makes up the excuse that he's dropping off Goten so he can hang out with Trunks.

ChiChi is happy that he's in love but she doesn't want him to fall behind in school.

When he goes to school, Ciana uses the opportunity to train with Vegeta in the gravity room.

Bulma asked her if she wanted to go to Orange Star High but she refused.

School is a waste to her since she isn't going to get a job or do anything useful with her life besides training.

Maybe she'll protect the Earth if she has to but that's it.

If she gets a job she'll most likely kill anyone who tells her what to do.

Even if Vegeta isn't her father, she certainly acts like him at times.

She has a bad attitude, doesn't let anyone talk down to her, and loves to fight.

Currently, she's locked in her room laying on her bed on her back taking a nap.

Her and Vegeta's spar was interrupted thanks to Bulma.

She yelled at Vegeta telling him that he promised to be at a meeting being held in the garden of Capsule Corporation.

It's a meeting full of different scientists from across the planet.

A total of one-hundred men and women to be exact.

What they do at these meetings is: discuss their newest inventions, talk about what they've accomplished, and so on.

Each year they have it at a different scientists home and this year happened to be at Bulma's home.

When the meeting is being held at your home, your entire family must attend.

Bulma isn't sure why, but she can't go against the rules.

Trunks, Dr. Briefs, Bunny, Vegeta, and Bulma have to be there but Ciana can't.

Several camera's will be recording the meeting live and no one knows about Ciana.

Ciana might get nervous and attack the people if she wants to.

At first, Bulma was afraid Vegeta might do that but she threatened him with the gravity chamber, loss of food, and loss of the bed.

Even if she threatened Ciana, she might still go crazy.

Threatening her with taking away material objects doesn't work on her like it does with Vegeta.

After Bulma threatened him, he agreed to be on his best behavior.

If Ciana's strength is shown to the world, Capsule Corporation will be investigated by FBI agents.

It took all of Bulma's will-power and convincing to get Vegeta into a suit and tie.

Whatever she promised him made him blush which gave Ciana very bad thoughts.

As her mind is in dreamland, she didn't notice her window being opened and a figure stepping inside.

Her eyes snapped open when a hand covered her mouth.

She instinctively ripped the hand from her mouth and tackled the figure to the ground.

She sat on top of the intruder and pulled her left arm back, filling it with a ki blast.

"Ciana it's me! Don't kill me!"

She blinked her eyes in shock noticing the nervous looking face of Gohan.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her arm back to her side after she distinguished the ki ball.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at him.

"Why did you do that? I could have easily killed you."

He laughed nervously and placed his hands on her hips as he sat up, kissing her on the nose causing her to blush.

"I tried coming through the front door as usual but there's a guard blocking the way so I decided to come through the window."

"Well, there are a lot of famous scientist in the building so it makes sense why you couldn't come inside."

He smiled lightly at her.

"Want to get something to eat? My treat."

"I can't leave the compound, Bulma told me not to and she'd know if I do or not; she has Vegeta and Trunks focusing on my energy."

He paled at the thought of Vegeta being able to sense his energy.

If Vegeta knows he's in the house disobeying one of Bulma's rules he'll use that as an excuse to beat the crap out of him.

"So he knows I'm here?"

She nodded and stood from his lap, running her fingers through her hair.

"He won't kill you though, Bulma doesn't mind if you come over as long as you don't cause any trouble."

He sighed in relief and crisscrossed his legs.

"So what can we do in the meantime? I'm bored."

She shrugged and laid back on her bed on her right side, shutting her eyes to get some more rest.

Her eyes opened slightly when she felt the bed dip down and noticed Gohan beginning to lay down on her right.

"What are you doing?"

"Just laying down, this is the only bed in your room."

She blushed and turned around so her back is facing him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

She swallowed nervously but pushed that feeling down, focusing more on getting some rest.

Her eyes began to fall and soon enough, she's asleep.

When she is woken up, she heard several voices passing by her room.

She groaned in annoyance and sat up, removing Gohan's arm from around her waist and standing from her bed.

She approached her door and opened it a bit, noticing the scientists that are supposed to be in the garden examining the rooms.

Bulma is beside them with a grin on her face as she shows them around.

The blue-haired woman glanced at her door and narrowed her eyes when she noticed the door opened a bit.

"Close the door." She whispered.

Ciana rolled her eyes and shut the door, leaning against it afterwards.

"You alright?" A voice asked.

She looked up and saw Gohan sitting on the edge of her bed staring at her with a worried look.

She shrugged her shoulders and slid down so she's sitting against the door.

He stood from the bed and walked over to her before taking a seat next to her so close that their shoulders are touching.

She wrapped her arms around her legs that are pulled against her chest and placed her chin on top of her knees.

"Why can't I be seen with Bulma and her family? She says I'm part of the family yet she doesn't want to be seen with me."

Gohan wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"You know how you don't like attention?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well, if the paparazzi noticed that you live in Capsule Corporation with the most famous family in the world, you wouldn't be left alone."

She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder making him grin.

"I don't understand family's, on television Earthlings make shows about the perfect family but in reality, they aren't."

"I know but television is showing you that no matter what your family is like, every family is perfect in their own way."

She glanced at him and noticed his eyes have been on her the entire time making her blush.

He pecked her on the lips and jumped when his watch went off.

He removed his arm from around her shoulders and checked the time.

Ciana knit her eyebrows together curiously.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Nothing, I just have to get home soon."

"Oh, bye."

He stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up as well.

He stole another kiss from her making a glare form on her face causing him to laugh.

"Love you."

She blushed and moved her gaze to the floor.

"Same to you." She mumbled.

Ever since they admitted that they love each other, she hasn't been able to say it back.

It's too embarrassing for her to say and she isn't use to the emotion.

He gave her a heart-warming glance before jumping out of her window and flying back to his home.

She sighed and fell on her bed on her stomach and shut her eyes to sleep the rest of the day away.

When the next day arrived, Bulma is in the kitchen looking at the newspaper as she drinks a cup of hot coffee.

"Woman!"

She rolled her eyes and glanced at Vegeta who is marching into the kitchen with a glare on his face while he's dressed in his usual spandex.

"Yes Vegeta?"

"The weakling is here."

She cocked an eyebrow and set her coffee and newspaper down on the table.

The only person Vegeta refered to as _'weakling'_ is Yamcha.

"Yamcha is here?"

He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not_ that_ weakling, the weakling with the daughter."

She thought in her mind of other men Vegeta thinks of as weak and gasped lightly when she realized who he's talking about.

"Oh, you mean Hercule."

He nodded and walked down the hallway to the gravity chamber.

Hercule and Videl stepped into the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"Hello Bulma." Hercule said.

"Hi." Videl said.

She nodded and walked around the table to shake both of their hands.

"What are you two doing here? It's been a while."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was wondering, if it isn't too much to ask...if you can fix my car."

She chuckled.

"Is that it? Sure but why don't you go to a car dealership?"

A glare formed on his face.

"The last time I went to one they practically stole my money!"

She smiled and nodded her head since she understands his anger, walking down the hallway with them following.

"No problem, do you have it capsulized?"

He nodded and handed her the capsule.

They stepped into her lab and she gasped nervously when she noticed Gohan working on something.

He glanced in her direction when he heard the gasp and laughed.

"Whoops, sorry Bulma."

She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making something for Ciana."

Her look softened a bit at the sound of Ciana's name.

"Alright but next time ask to borrow the stuff in my lab then just barging in."

He nodded and glanced behind her, swallowing nervously when he noticed his ex-girlfriend.

"Videl, Hercule, good to see you both."

Hercule nodded his head at him and Videl simply stared.

Bulma uncapsulized the car, setting it in the far end of the room where her tool box is.

"Gohan, you and Videl get out of here while I work, but I need you to stay Herucle."

The three of them nodded.

The two teenagers stepped out of her lab and walked awkwardly in silence to the living room.

Both of them took a seat on the couch, staring at the television that has yet to be turned on.

Gohan glanced at her and smiled lightly.

"It's good to see you again, I rarely see you at school anymore."

She smiled back at him.

"I've been busy, how's life?"

"It's good, I'm training with my dad and brother a lot."

She nodded and let out a sigh before giving him a sincere look.

"Look Gohan, I don't want anything to be awkward between us, I still want us to be friends."

He smiled widely.

"Same here."

It stayed silent for a moment until a smirk formed on Videl's lips as she nudged his ribs with her elbow.

"So, any special girls in your life?"

He blushed and blinked his eyes nervously.

"Um...yeah."

She grinned widely at the thought of Gohan having another love interest.

She leaned closer to him with an interested look on her face.

Anyone who catches Gohan's eye has to be strong.

She overheard Vegeta saying that every saiyan looks for a partner that is strong in some way.

Vegeta mated with Bulma since she's mentally strong.

Goku mated with ChiChi since she's physically strong.

"Who is she?" Videl asked.

He stared at the couch and smiled at the thought of Ciana.

"Her name is Ciana, she's so beautiful and sweet and she's even a saiyan."

Videl blinked her eyes in shock at the thought of another saiyan.

"Wow, she's the full package for you."

He laughed and pulled something out of his pocket.

He extended his hand and placed it in Videl's.

She opened her hand and gasped at what's lying in her palm.

It's the saiyan symbol with a heart around it in the color red with a black metal chain attached to it.

"I made that for her." He said.

"It's beautiful, she's one lucky girl."

"Yeah, I guess she is."

She looked at him and smiled getting a smile back.

She glanced at the clock on the side of the wall and stood up after she noticed its near lunch time.

"I better get going, my city patrol starts soon."

"Alright, I'll see you out."

He stood up and reached his hand out to get the necklace back.

When she took a step forward to give it to him, she tripped over the leg of the small coffee table in front of the couch.

A gasp came out of her when she lost her footing and fell towards him.

His eyes widened slightly as he caught her in his arms with his hands resting on her waist.

She blushed and glanced up at him noticing his shocked look.

Before either one of them have the chance to say sorry or whoops, another voice stopped them.

"It seems I'm interrupting something."

Both of them looked to their right and felt their eyes widen.

Ciana is standing on the stairwell with a glare on her face and arms crossed over her chest.

Gohan gently let go of Videl and moved around the couch towards her with a worried look on his face.

"Ciana, it isn't what it-"

"Save it, I don't need your excuses."

He swallowed nervously.

"Please, I'm telling you that it was an accident."

"Really? From the way you were holding her it didn't look like an accident."

Videl stepped around the couch and stood beside Gohan with an apologetic look on her face.

"Ciana is it? Gohan loves you, he wouldn't cheat on you."

Ciana turned her gaze on Videl and dug her fingers into her arms, nearly drawing blood, to hold back her anger.

"And what is your name?" She asked.

"Videl."

A memory ran through Ciana's mind of Gohan telling her about a girl named Videl that he once dated.

She growled much like Vegeta does when he's angry as her eyes flashed from black to teal and her hair flickered from black to blonde.

Gohan knit his eyebrows together in worry.

"Ciana, you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do."

She glared at him and uncrossed her arms, walking past the two of them to the door.

He stepped towards her and grabbed her right arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She glanced back at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Anywhere you aren't; by the way, I don't love you and I never did."

She shrugged off his hold and walked through the front door, blasting off into the air.

Videl stepped beside Gohan and placed the necklace in his hand as he stared at the door with wide-eyes.

She gave him a worried look and shook him.

"Gohan? Are you alright?"

He glanced at the necklace in his hand and felt tears gather in his eyes.

"She doesn't love me anymore." He mumbed.


	9. Forgiveness

_**Red Eye's**_

**Chapter 9: Forgiveness**

* * *

Ciana flew through the air for what seems like hours.

She has no idea where she's going, but she just keeps flying.

Over cities, over several forests, and past birds flying ahead of her.

One thing she knows for sure is to _not_ go to the mountains or else Gohan will find her for sure.

She can't go to her hidden area either since Goku and Gohan know about it.

No matter how tempting it is to go there, she just can't.

That will be the first place they will search for her.

Since she doesn't know that much about Earth, she doesn't know where to go.

She really should have read the books about Earth like Bulma told her to.

Also, the others can sense her energy so they'll find her easily.

She has to think of an idea to stay hidden without any of them finding her.

Without her realizing it, tears are rolling down her cheeks due to the pain she is feeling in her heart.

When she saw Gohan holding Videl the way he holds her, she felt even worse than she does when she's training with Vegeta.

Her heart-felt like it stopped working in those couple of seconds she descended the stairs.

She wiped her eyes with her arm when her vision started to get blurry due to her tears.

After she wiped her eyes, she felt a few of the Z Fighters power levels beginning to follow her.

It feels like Goku, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta.

She growled and dropped to the ground of the forest below her and ran for a while until she stumbled upon a cave.

She walked inside until she reached the end and sat down, lowering her power level until it seems almost non-existent.

Once the Z Fighters power levels passed by her, she let out a sigh of relief.

She looked around the cave and noticed how small it is.

It's big enough to be a hide out for Goten and Trunks.

She frowned and laid on the ground on her side.

She rubbed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her body to keep warm.

Where she is, reminds her of all the planets her, her father, and grandfather use to go to when she was a child.

They would kill all of the inhabitants on the planet, then find a cave to sleep in.

Broly and Paragus would make her sleep outside the cave though so they could have more room for themselves.

Her eyes started to fall as a yawn escaped her lips.

It seems she'll be staying here for a while.

* * *

Five weeks have passed since Ciana left Capsule Corporation.

When she left, Gohan called all the Z Fighters and told them what happened.

They offered to help look for her and bring her back but none of them could find her.

They've searches cities, forests, deserts, villages, and even distant planets but there's nothing.

Goku regrets teaching her how to control her energy and how to sense energy now.

If he didn't teach her how then it wouldn't be so difficult to find her.

After a week of searching, the others gave up and said she would come back after she cools off.

Gohan knows her well enough to know that she won't cool off; she can hold a grudge until she reaches Otherworld.

Goku, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones that still help Gohan search for her.

Goten and Trunks think of her as a big sister so they want to find her.

Anyone who makes Gohan so happy must be a good person to Goku.

He also enjoys having her as a sparring partner since she's so strong.

Currently, Gohan is in his home working on his homework just as his mother asked him to.

He has a frown on his face and is barely focusing on his work.

His door opened and ChiChi stepped inside with a glass of apple juice in her hand.

She noticed how sad her son seems just by his body posture and sighed.

She set the glass next to his right arm making him nearly fall out of his chair.

He is so in his thoughts that he didn't hear her come in or sense her energy.

That's how distracted he is.

He looked up at his mother with wide-eyes and a bit of fear on his face.

"I'm doing my work mom."

"I know you are but you seem distracted."

He frowned.

"I miss Ciana."

"I know you do but she'll come back when she's ready."

He turned to her with a questioning look.

"What if she's never ready to come back?"

"She'll come back, why would she leave the family she just gained?"

He glanced at his open window which is showing the sunset and smiled.

"Ciana loved the sunset, she loved to watch it every day, it would make her feel happy and relaxed."

ChiChi sat on the edge of his bed and placed her hands on her lap.

"Gohan, I know you love this girl but you really hurt her."

He turned to look at his mother with a bit of anger.

"It was an accident! I told her that!"

"I don't doubt you but the heart of a woman is very fragile, even for the toughest women."

His angry expression softened a bit as he looked at the ground with regret.

"She even said she doesn't love me." He mumbled.

ChiChi nearly felt tears fill her eyes when she heard soft sniffles coming from her son.

She pulled him out of the chair he's sitting on and made him sit beside her as she hugged him to her chest.

Instead of her eighteen-year old son, he seems more like a four-year old again when he use to get scrapes on his knees and cry.

She stroked his hair in a comforting way until he finished letting his sadness out.

"She'll come to her senses but not on her own."

He pulled away from her chest and wiped his eyes while looking at her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You need to find her and make her realize how much you love her and how much she loves you."

He knit his eyebrows together.

"How do I do that if I can't even sense her energy?"

"Where was the last place you felt her energy?"

He glanced at the ceiling and thought for a moment.

"Near East City's forest."

"Then search there, she couldn't have gotten that far."

He smiled and hugged his mother.

"Thank you, you're the best."

She laughed.

"I know, now finish your homework."

He nodded and jumped back in his desk chair with a huge smile on his face.

ChiChi smiled at how happy he now seems and walked out of his room.

* * *

Where Ciana is, she walked through the forest searching for some type of food.

For the past five weeks she has been out here, she hasn't found any fruits growing on the trees, no lakes which means no fish, and no wild animals.

This forest is completely cleaned out.

She would go to another forest but the chances of her being caught by the Z Fighters now are higher.

She always feels Goten, Goku, and Trunks flying by searching for her.

Even though she feels like a coward hiding, it's better than facing Gohan again.

Her stomach growled loudly nearly as loud as a tiger.

She gasped due to the pain in her stomach and rubbed it hoping it would ease the pain.

If a saiyan doesn't eat for as long as she has, they tend to die of hunger.

Most saiyans would have died the first week but she is use to not eating a lot since she rarely ate as a child.

She glanced at the trees, hoping some type of fruit grew overnight.

She frowned when she found nothing and glanced at the sky, noticing the sunset.

A smile formed on her face at the beautiful view.

Once the sunset is over and the sky is now dark, she started heading back to her cave.

When she is almost there, her eyes widened when she saw Gohan examining it.

She licked her suddenly dry lips and swallowed as she took a small step back.

She quickly hid behind a tree before he could get a chance to see her.

Gohan turned around when he heard a twig snap and looked around for any sign of danger.

When he didn't see anything he shrugged his shoulders and went back to examining the cave.

If anything, Ciana would be living inside of it.

He walked inside and filled his hand with energy so he can see in the darkness.

He took a deep inhale through his nose and smiled when he picked up Ciana's scent.

Her scent always helped calm him down when he was ever angry, sad, or frustrated.

His head snapped up when he heard leaves crunching due to someone walking.

He raced out of the cave and narrowed his eyes as he looked around.

Someone seemed to be watching him but he can't sense them.

He jumped in the air and looked to the ground to see if he can get a better look from the sky.

As he's looking around for any sign of the person watching him, Ciana started to sweat nervously.

She's scared that he might find her and take her back to Capsule Corporation.

What's the point of going back if he's just going to cheat on her with Videl?

Without noticing that her sweat only amplified her scent, Gohan began to move his gaze near her.

She gasped when his eyes landed on her making his eyes widen in shock at seeing her.

"_Forget my pride for the moment, I'm out."_ She thought.

She turned around and began running through the forest as fast as she can go.

She would be running faster but since her energy is low because of not eating food and barely getting any water she isn't that fast.

She let out a small scream when Gohan dropped to the ground in front of her making her crash into his chest and fall to the ground.

She glanced up at him and quickly jumped to her feet in a defensive stance.

He stared at her with wide-eyes and a large smile on his face.

"It's good to see you Ciana, everyone is worried."

She narrowed her eyes at him and grit her teeth together.

"Just leave me be, I don't want to go back."

He frowned.

"Are you still mad about what happened?"

She blushed and turned her gaze to the side.

"I could care less what you do with that girl."

"There's nothing going on between us."

She returned her eyes to his and smirked evilly at him.

"Yeah right, why should I believe a...how did Bulma say it?...Ah, a cheater."

He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a cheater, I love you."

She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah right, why should I believe the likes of you? You're just a half-breed weakling."

"You're angry with me I understand that, but please forgive me somehow."

"No, I will never forgive you, just go back to your whore and leave me alone."

That is Gohan's last straw.

He glared harshly at her, almost a mixture between Goku's serious gaze and Vegeta's angry glare.

All of a sudden, her back is crushed against a tree and her wrists are being held in Gohan's grip against it.

She swallowed nervously due to the anger in his eyes.

He leaned close to her making her back her head as far as it can go.

"Listen, I once liked Videl but not as much as I love you, you're my world I can't go on without you."

She glared at him.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to get with that human."

He increased his hold on her wrists making her wince internally but she bit her lip to hold it back.

"I'm not with her, I'm with you."

"Not anymore, I already told you that I don't love you anymore."

He smiled lightly.

"You know, that's the only time you've ever said love."

She blinked her eyes in shock and raised a confused eyebrow.

"What's your point?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"You couldn't say you loved me but you can say you don't love me, I just think it's funny."

She turned her head to the side and stared at the ground sadly.

"Just go back to your lover and leave me alone, I prefer being alone."

He let go of her wrists and stood up straight.

Right as she thought he is going to leave, he shocked her by wrapping his arms around her body and hugging her.

Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing.

Before she can say anything, he interrupted her.

"I am with my lover, that's you, and I know you hate being alone." He whispered.

She shivered nervously from his heated breath on her ear.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"You've been alone for so long and now that you have people who care for you, you're afraid to lose them and be alone again."

She stood straight without moving and allowed him to continue to hug her.

After a while, he pulled away and stared down at her.

When he tried stepping closer to her, her hand on his chest stopped him.

She gave him a curious look.

"You're too wise for your own good."

He smiled and laughed.

"I get it from Piccolo."

She nodded and dropped her hand to her side, not saying another word.

After a moment of silence, she decided to break it.

She shyly raised her eyes to his own with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Why was Videl at Capsule Corporation anyway?"

"Her dad wanted Bulma to fix his car."

She nodded.

"I see."

"So...are we okay now?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess, if it'll make you happy."

He smiled.

"Thanks."

He glanced at her neck and smiled when an idea came to mind.

Now would be the best time to give her his gift.

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

He stepped behind her making her blink her eyes in shock and glance at him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to give you something, can you lift your hair?"

She gave him a suspicious look but did as she's told.

After she lifted her hair, he placed the necklace around her neck and attached it.

Once it's around her neck, she dropped her hair so it can run down her back.

She blinked her eyes in shock after she noticed the symbol and touched it, staring at it with shock.

"What...is this?" She asked.

"A necklace I made for you, Videl was giving it back to me when she tripped that's why I was holding onto her like the way I was."

She ran her finger over it for a moment before looking up at him.

"Why did you make this?"

"I wanted you to have something special."

"But why?"

He smiled and cupped her right cheek in his hand.

"I love you, that's why."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

A huge blush covered her cheeks when she felt a spark when their lips touched.

She pulled away after a moment and messed with her fingers while avoiding his gaze.

"I...think I may...love you as well."

He smiled widely and hugged her against his chest.

"You don't know how happy hearing that makes me."

She buried her face against his shirt and breathed in his scent.

Pine with a hint of kiwi.

His scent made her curious but she doesn't mind.

It relaxes her and she loves it, just as much as she loves him.

"_I think I do."_ She thought.


End file.
